User talk:Eloc Jcg
don't 0-0-0 so many builds, that's completely unacceptable, especially since most of them were in trial. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 09:47, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Why not? I have only been doing them to D/A's and R/A's. Those are the only ones I plan on doing those as R/A's aren't any good and D/A's here suck compared to mine. And trial is?--'§ Eloc ' 09:48, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::If you're here simply to promote your own builds by shitting on everyone else's, leave now. That behavior is selfish and unappreciated, and will get you banned before too long. -Auron 09:49, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::Naw. I'm not planning on "shitting on everyone elses". I do have my own morales you know. I believe that R/A's are no comparisn to D/A's and the D/A's here are no match against my D/A. Besides that, I've only added my own build and that's all I've done.--'§ Eloc ' 09:51, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::(dual edit conflicts ftl...} means it's not a stub but still not ready to be rated. means you can rate it. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 09:51, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::So how does a build get into untested testing?--'§ Eloc ' 09:52, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::::when the author decides. if you really want to get ri of them, check the history, and if they haven't been edited in 2 weeks, add to them. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 09:53, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Stop rating builds 0-0-0 You have yet to rate one build reasonably, and you've rated ten or so already. Just stop. -Auron 09:55, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Why can't I start off with builds I know for sure I don't like, then go through all the rest and see which ones I like?--'§ Eloc ' 09:56, 19 August 2007 (CEST) ::For every one that you "don't like," provide reasonable evidence as to why it sucks. If you're just going to say "bcos mine is better," don't even start. -Auron 09:59, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :::There ya go.--'§ Eloc ' 10:00, 19 August 2007 (CEST) sarcasm? your 1st comment on Build talk:W/Mo Dragon Slash, is that sarcasm, I can't tell — Skuld 10:49, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :I dunno, is that sarcasm right there? I can't tell :P.--'§ Eloc ' 22:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) "Mine is better than yours" Welcome to PvXwiki. Don't add that link of yours to your votes, especially to some other, inferior wiki. Judge a build a fairly and your votes will not be removed. If you're having some problems, check out PvXwiki:Policy for more information. Procedures on how to properly vote are available on PvXwiki:Real Vetting. Thank you, and have a good day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 20:01, 19 August 2007 (CEST) :Ya, ya, ya. I already got a lecture on this :P--'§ Eloc ' 22:06, 19 August 2007 (CEST) Build Change I've made some adjustments to the A/any Critical Fox build, most important being the removal of the Hero tag. Still works on Heros, but the inferior A.I. lowers the overall performance anyway. Just letting you know, in case you wanted to re-think your vote or anything. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 09:37, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Ya, still works fine, I'll make it 4-4-4 so it still will boost up your rating for the build a bit.--'§ Eloc ' 10:37, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Moved (Move log); 04:19 . . Skakid9090 (Talk | contribs) (Build:Rodgort's Energy moved to Build:E/D Rodgort's Energy). just to let you know. — Skakid9090 06:21, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :Oh, duh! Totally forgot.--'§ Eloc ' 06:24, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Voting Last time this will be brought up. Please read the vetting policy before making any more votes. If you cannot comply with this policy, you will be banned. -- Armond Warblade 22:21, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :Mind telling me where I screwed up on voting, as I've read that several times, and I don't see how I've not been voting right...--'§ Eloc ''' 03:45, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::For example, look at this Build:E/any Shackles Snarer. From what I've seen, most of the complaints people have about your votes have to do with the way you're treating Universality. I don't give a PvP build a 0 in Universality because it's unusable in PvE, that would be ridiculous. Universality is a measure of a build's flexibility, how it reacts to a variety of situations. For example, a condition-heavy build might have a low universality score if Draw Conditions was the current meta, because the condition-heavy build can't react well in that situation, and if that is a prevalent situation, the build would hardly be universal. Of course, I might say that a build that's usable in every form of PvP is "Universal," but if you look at the real reason behind that, it's because the build is capable of standing up to a variety of metagames, it's flexible enough that a variety of situations won't counter it. On the other hand, if I know that a build is designed for one purpose, I look at universality in the context of that arena. Maybe the build doesn't have a self-heal in an area where having a self-heal is very important, meaning that the build wouldn't react well in that setting. Of course, when it comes to the "meaning" of voting criteria, there's a degree of flexibility, but, there's a point at which you're going too far, and when you're giving a PvP build low universality because it doesn't work in PvE, you've gone too far. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 05:08, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Why do you instigate fucking everything everywhere you go? — Skakid9090 05:11, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Umm, that was an example, Defiant. And Skakid, how can I instigate when I don't even know what that means?--'§ Eloc ' 05:14, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::How can I kill people if I didn't know the trigger fired the gun????? -Auron 05:17, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::No need to be a dick Auron. Also, how can I be instigating everywhere I go as I have nothing against my account in GuildWars, people seem content with me on GWW, GWiki, Wikipedia, and J-Wikipedia? So far, it seems only people have an issue with me, which is only because I put a few 0's in univeritality. Last I check around here, Skakid does alot worse voting than me, like in builds where everyone is giving 5-5-5, he's giving 0-0-0, saying that he doesn't like the build. Get your priorities straight Sysops.--'§ Eloc ' 05:31, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::A few! I just spent 30 minutes removing your votes. And that's only the ones that were displayed on Recent ratings. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:36, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::::And, as to the comment you made on the screenshot that got uploaded of me removing your votes, it's not our problem. You have the distinction of being the first person I've come across who didn't understand universality. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:38, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::I vote like someone who isn't an idiot, which is why my votes are sometimes opposite. And no, not everyone on GWW is fine with you, you've pissed off a lot of people there with your instigating too. Use common sense, giving 0 for universitility to piss people off is exactly what you're doing, because you think you're some kind of genius for finding a 'loophole'. — Skakid9090 05:39, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::If skakid gives a build 0-0-0 and everyone else gives it 5-5-5, based on that information, I think it's far more likely that every vote other than skakid's should be removed. In fact, please point me to such builds, so that I may remedy this. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:42, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Think about it like this Eloc. Where's the logic in giving PvE builds bad ratings because they don't work in PvP and vice versa. We can't penalize builds for not working in areas they weren't designed to work in. By the same token, why would we reward crappy builds that the author claims work everywhere? It's completely illogical and would utterly ruin the site. Please, please, use some common sense. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:42, 6 October 2007 (CEST) : *Nabs baton from DE* Uh, who said we cared what people are doing with you on all the other wikis? We've no proof you're acting the same here as there. If you're gonna be an ass here, you're going to be banned, end of story. Plenty of people have asked you to read the vetting policy, and if you had, you'd notice the explanation for universality, instead of having DE have to spell it out to you. One more bad vote gets you a one week ban. And you can thank DE it's so short - I would do it much longer, as retroactive punishment, but he's told me no. Any other crap and I'll deal with it, and I'm probably the least lenient admin on the site, fyi. -- Armond Warblade 05:44, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::Alright, I've already given up here. Maybe I'll come back to post the odd build, but probly not to vote again. Cya--'§ Eloc ' 05:58, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::Why not just vote votes that are based on understanding what the criteria mean? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 06:02, 6 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Thinking critical isn't a fun pastime, evidently. -Auron 07:24, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Sigh. BM policy gets +1 vote. -- Armond Warblade 08:59, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Lern2vote kkthx lulz Corpselooter 11:00, 11 October 2007 (CEST) Do You Have a brain?Bob fregman 03:05, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Why you ask?--'§ Eloc ' 06:40, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::He's on his way to see the Wizard of Oz, and he wants to know if you want to come along. (best explanation I can come up with.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:55, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :::Yes, I wanna be the scarecrow because I love chasing birds.--'§ Eloc ' 18:04, 9 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Wonder what Bob would be then. (maybe he's Dorothy, hehe.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:45, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::He could have no heart XD--'§ Eloc ' 15:35, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::I still like my first idea best. And I wanna be Bender! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:50, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::XD, I actually got the bird one off of That 70's Show, but the Futurama one is good too.--'§ Eloc ' 18:10, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Almost entirely sure that Bob was goign for an NPA here. some admin look into it pl0x. 18:17, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::I as well, but it didn't really work. =\ -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Lolwut. 18:56, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::A few users have, less the subtly, implied above that this user is an "ass". I wasnt really going for NPA, i just tend to think in a logical fashion and when i see an argument so riddled with logical fallacies, i like to point it out.Bob fregman 02:55, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Redirects We don't have redirects to outside pages like Guildwiki or the inferior official wiki. Just letting you know. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:26, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :Oh, well it doesn't really redirect if you go onto my User Page. Kinda just sits there with a big link.--'§ Eloc ' 21:49, 14 October 2007 (CEST) ::You should do something witty, like my page. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:57, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Aftercast No Shadowstep skills have an aftercast, not even spells.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Template:Last Change|' Unwanted Attention ]] 01:47, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Delete tags # 18:18, 17 October 2007 . . InternetLOL (Talk | contribs | block) (Undo revision 282871 by Special:Contributions/Eloc Jcg (User talk:Eloc Jcg) Don't remove Delete tags from your own builds, thanks. Discuss on the talk page instead.) Read the template next time, please. -- Armond Warblade 08:07, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :Srry, wont happen again.--'§ Eloc ' 16:05, 18 October 2007 (CEST) Then it would have no soul reaping =P — Skakid9090 02:35, 10 November 2007 (CET) :It already doesn't have any Soul Reaping, so why not use A/N for some extra armor? Sorry, I'm tired.. '§ Eloc ' 08:34, 11 November 2007 (CET) Build:Team - Burny Heroes You give it a 2-2-1 just because the eles will have 6 pips of health regen instead of 9? Be reasonable, please. Monks are for healing; Mystic regen is just used to lighten the load on the monks. Please reconsider your vote or explain yourself more. --Mafaraxas 02:41, 10 November 2007 (CET) :I don't see his vote on that...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victory]][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:28, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::Nor do I see a 2-2-1 vote.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 03:34, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::Could've sworn it was there... ah well. Maybe it magically disappeared? --Mafaraxas 06:32, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::Yep, it's a mistery alright. § Eloc ' 04:48, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::: *mystery. FYI, you can remove your own votes from the database, and at that point not even admins can see them. (Cardinal and Hhhippo can, though.) -- Armond Warblade 06:06, 14 November 2007 (CET) rating you found my userpage, huh? - Y0_ich_halt 17:58, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Yeppers :P. '§ Eloc ' 17:59, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::your sig isn't up-to-date. - Y0_ich_halt 18:00, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::Neither is yours. '§ Eloc ''' 03:27, 15 November 2007 (CET) ::::i don't consider this wiki worthy of my 1337 image. xD - Y0_ich_halt 16:07, 15 November 2007 (CET) innovation the rating system uses wrong terms. if you read the last sentence of innovation's description, you might notice that they actually meant 'basicness'/'metaness', and not 'innovation'. just fyi :) - Y0_ich_halt 22:27, 20 November 2007 (CET) :In other words don't rate a build 0 in innovation just because it's meta. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]]( ) 22:29, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::exactly. actually, meta is 5 in innovation. as armond often says: "innovation = BLAH BLAH BLAH IS/WILL IT (BE) META??" - Y0_ich_halt 22:34, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::Actually, I can't really think of a feasible criteria for 0's in innovation. But whatever, it's too trivial to mean much, and it shouldn't. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:37, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::ya. go support my suggestion on the policy's talk page, please xD (build with 0 innovation according to this rating system: a symbolic strike user with a dps of 55 (which is rather nice) but not enough utility to warrant using) - although effectiveness always also increases this 'innovation'. - Y0_ich_halt 22:40, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::Sorry, but I rate Innovation as if innovation is that the build has either been made by the actual person, or it is just used commonly. If it's already been being used commonly and someone just posts it here, then that's not very innovative of the person who posted it here, that's just copying and pasting. § Eloc ''' 04:34, 21 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Sorry, but that's why I remove votes. -- Armond Warblade 12:08, 21 November 2007 (CET) :::::::i fully agree with you, eloc, but the policy means the opposite of what it says, and i'm rather gonna vote according to policy. as you might've noticed, all my newer votes contain some reference to the fact that i don't like to give points for innovation where there is none. - Y0_ich_halt 14:23, 21 November 2007 (CET) A supplication Please contribute, whether through comments or ratings, with a basic understanding of game mechanics. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]]( ) 17:57, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Please do explain more in detail with examples. Just saying that doesn't make any sense. § Eloc ''' 17:58, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::your votes do sometimes look rather noobish :P - Y0_ich_halt 18:01, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::You want a list? Like you actually want to see one? [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]]( ) 18:07, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::See below for a perfect example.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:10, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::::I give a reason to why I vote, and I give vote points which are similar to other people. '§ Eloc ' 01:40, 23 November 2007 (CET) RE: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/W_Unsuspecting_Flurry .... Your vote comment You said: "I'm not so keen on the Flurry skill as it makes you do less damage. Switch it for Frenzy as you have Recall and can flee quickly if you need to." Not a good idea. It doesn't matter if you have Recall, you'll still get blown up by spikes. Also, Flurry only decreases the base damage on weapons and NOT damage bonuses on attack skills. Please edit comment. Zuranthium 19:05, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Lol, your updated comment still doesn't make sense. Did you even read the build description? That Assassin is build specifically to be paired with a Warmonger's Weapon Ritualist. Flurry gives constant increased attack speed to create more interrupts. Zuranthium 09:34, 23 November 2007 (CET) icy shackles armor of mist is used on every top 100 water flaggers. — Skakid9090 04:24, 24 November 2007 (CET) :Yes, but that doesn't necessarely mean it's a good skill to use in general. One enchantment removal and you're screwed for like 30 seconds. Also, for 12 of those 30 seconds, you aren't going anywhere fast or far. Besides, it's not like I 0-0-0'd it, right? '§ Eloc ' 12:05, 24 November 2007 (CET) ::But there's no room on a ganker for enchantment removal. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 12:59, 24 November 2007 (CET) :::If you're around enchant removal, you don't need armor of mist. That is all. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 14:00, 30 December 2007 (EST) Vote on Build:Team - Vaettir Butchers It's not even a 55... Its a 600, and it shouldnt be deleted due to change in area since all others are for a specific area. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 14:40, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Good point, my bad. § Eloc ' 17:23, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Thx. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey]] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 00:01, 26 November 2007 (CET) Removing the Featured Builds? Why did you remove the featured builds? Either I am reading things wrong but what is the reason for removing the featured builds from the main page? You could have at least put some new ones up on but I don't even think that the ones that were on there were done anyway Joshgt2 (Talk) 20:31, 4 December 2007 (CET) :The untested ones are no long needing testing as they have gotten the 5 votes to move them into tested, which means they are no longer suitable to be in the featured untested. — ク Eloc ' 01:56, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::we usually let them stay until we know which builds we wanna put there instead. - Y0_ich_halt 14:48, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::I find that if it's a blank spot, then people will fill them up more quickly. — 'ク Eloc ' 19:56, 5 December 2007 (CET) Just capping alone wont make you win HB. 'Just capping alone wont make you win HB.' That is best quote I've heard since missouman seriously. Look at the damn #1 HBer's build and how he wins. - Rawrawr 20:17, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Mizzouman lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2]] (T/ /Sysop) 20:20, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::I'm fun of full quotes. See GWW:User:Y0 ich halt/Quotes. — ク Eloc ' 03:32, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::You mean full of fun quotes?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/ ) 03:32, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::That's what you think. — ク Eloc ' 03:35, 7 December 2007 (CET) The "Vote" Tab Is for rating builds. It's not for asking questions, nor for adressing users or admins. Builds and users have talk pages and there's an admin noticeboard.Bob fregman 04:11, 7 December 2007 (CET) :I've already been told this...calm down. — 'ク Eloc ' 06:40, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::You had to be told about 10 times to stop rating builds unreasonably, so i figured telling you this again couldnt hurt.Bob fregman 01:08, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::I didn't rate them unreasonably. — 'ク Eloc ' 02:07, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::See Build:Team - TA Balanced. This is exactly what i just said, to which you responded "I've already been told this...calm down". Your vote was not a vote, changing your question to a statement does not make it better. Please demonstrate to the community that you have a brain, since you are obviously totally oblivious.Bob fregman 01:23, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::Dude, go away. You make no sense what-so-ever. — 'ク Eloc ''' 01:26, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::What doesn't make sense? When you vote, have a reason "I fail to see where the main damage comes from" is NOT a reason, it doesnt belong on the voting page. You claim that you've heard this all before but obviously you don't learn.Bob fregman 01:39, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Your votes make no sense what-so-ever. Would you really want to see a list? I mean they're in abundance. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]]( ) 01:50, 10 December 2007 (CET) How hard is it for you to understand?Bob fregman 03:47, 11 December 2007 (CET) Now now, let the man vote in peace. This is the administrators' job to tell users to change their habits. If there's a serious problem, we'll kindly inform Eloc without being pricks about it (unless it's a serious recurring problem or I'm the admin informing him). [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:08, 11 December 2007 (CET) Your vote on Build:Team - TA Balanced has been removed repeatedly. If you are going to re-add a vote, do so with an appropriate reason. Failure to do so is in violation of our amendment to the one revert policy, which can be seen in PvX:VETTING. -- Armond Warblade 03:42, 11 December 2007 (CET) Tank Way If they move, you move your heroes and use their speed buff to get there first. RV1 applies to votes also btw. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 15:33, 23 December 2007 (EST) :In an attempt to help you out let me explain something to you. In response to your quote . "It's not like I rated this build low. 4-3-4 is a good rating for a build", i'll say this. It's not always about the score. I gave the same build a lower score then you, and mine wasn't(at least not thus far) removed. It's the fact that your comment misrepresents the builds ability, even if your rating does not. i know that you'll most likely read this, get defensive, make a cruddy argument or ask me to leave, and fail to learn anything as a result, but it doesn't hurt to try.Bob fregman 16:16, 23 December 2007 (EST) Lyssa's Fury See User:Eloc Jcg/Lyssa's Fury. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:51, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Ty. — ク Eloc ' 18:48, 24 December 2007 (EST) 4-4-4 on '''AoM Dervish Are you serious? christmas doesnt warrant stupid sigs, people 15:25, 26 December 2007 (EST) :fail fail fail fail, reasons are not needed to describe how fail your vote is.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victoryisyours]] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:26, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::But itz current meta!Bob fregman 15:53, 26 December 2007 (EST) : <3 skakid for uploading this.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:09, 9 January 2008 (EST) Admin Noticeboard If something is resolved, you move the whole section to the resolved page. Don't delete other users' comments. Thank you. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 13:10, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Ich sehe nicht ein gelöste Seite überall. — ク Eloc ''' 13:13, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::Was bedeutet "ein gelöste Seite überall"? [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]] has 13:17, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::I dunno, I'm just having some fun. I said I don't see a resolved page anywhere. — ク Eloc ''' 13:19, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::Here you are. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]] has 13:23, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::::Ah, icic. They should use an archive box or something. — ク Eloc ' 13:25, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::::There's a link to the resolved issues at the top of each section... -- Armond Warblade 22:26, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Archive boxes are bigger. — 'ク Eloc ' 03:56, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::Skakid doesn't seem to have a problem (and he probably archives more than DE does :P) -- Armond Warblade 16:04, 29 December 2007 (EST) :::::::::Ya, but that's Skakid. — 'ク Eloc ' 16:34, 29 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::::who iz dat — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 23:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) Why? you removed your vote to put a clearly trash build back into testing. How come? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 13:13, 27 December 2007 (EST) :Not 5 votes anymore which means it's back into testing. — ク Eloc ''' 13:14, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::Yes, I know that. Why did you remove your vote to put a clearly trash build back into testing? [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]] has 13:16, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::I'm removing all my votes. — ク Eloc ''' 13:18, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::Every one? Why? [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen]] has 13:23, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::::I dunno, prevents conflict. — ク Eloc ' 13:24, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Finally. People don't hate you, you've just demonstrated that you don't know how to vote. I respect your decision to pull your votes.Bob fregman 15:12, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::And people hate me. — 'ク Eloc ' 23:09, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::No one hates you. Lord Belar 23:11, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Believe me, people do. I've gotten harrased ingame from people who hate me. — 'ク Eloc ' 23:12, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::No one here hates you. Lord Belar 23:14, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::That user is on PvXWiki. — 'ク Eloc ' 23:15, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::The person who harasses you ingame? Lord Belar 23:33, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Ugh, nvm. It doesn't really matter anyways. — 'ク Eloc ' 23:34, 5 January 2008 (EST) I don't hate you ^^ - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:01, 18 February 2008 (EST) :Hoorah, the # grows everyday. — 'ク Eloc ' 20:35, 18 February 2008 (EST) Voting Please provide reasons, questions go on the talk page. — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:53, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Which one are you referring to and did you check the date? — ク Eloc ' 01:57, 1 February 2008 (EST) wtf? wtf? - Rawrawr 22:07, 18 February 2008 (EST) :wtf? — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 22:11, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::wtf? - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 07:56, 19 February 2008 (EST) :::wtf? - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 19:53, 27 February 2008 (EST) REPORT! I'm reporting you for raping Recent Ratings. It wants it's underwear back. --20pxGuildof 12:54, 22 February 2008 (EST) :LoL, I was bored in Computers class so I decided to go rate some builds as GWW, GW2W & Guildwiki are all blocked in the classroom. — ク Eloc ' 16:51, 22 February 2008 (EST) You Are the most linked to user on GWW. With more links than Skakid has here. Kewl. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:55, 12 March 2008 (EDT) : :P — 'ク Eloc ' 01:47, 14 March 2008 (EDT) sneaky sneaky I'm watching you! — 'Skakid 23:02, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Crazy, I was only changing Extinguish to Foul Feast mainly, but you go right ahead and watch me if that entertains you so. — 'ク Eloc ' 23:03, 17 March 2008 (EDT) "The needing to switch between the hammer, spear, and daggers are not practicle. Especially switching from hammer to dagger as it is a very very small time frame to hit both of the attacks the require the target to be on the ground. This build is easily thwarted by moving around and anything that will screw up Hammer Bash, which tends to be a lot of things in current RA meta." Did you seriously just say that weapon swapping is bad? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 06:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : A F K When 21:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol dates. I c/p'd that from a vote, and old votes are all dated at the wikia move. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC)